sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaterlandspartei
''"The Party is, in essence, our upper class. You can be the richest noble that there is, but having money will not stop the state from detaining you for any reason that they collectively choose. Being one of their highest ranking servants though, will. I'm sure anyone can see the rationale." ''— Staatsführer-SS ''Vincent Heitmeyer The '''National Party of Humanity and the Fatherland' (Stadtverisch: Nationale Partei der Menschheit und des Vaterlandes, abbrev. NPMV), commonly referred to in Galactic Standard as the Fatherland Party '''and natively as the '''Vaterlandspartei, is the current and sole political party operating within the government of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, and is responsible for the creation of the various ideological strains of Staatism and its subsequent domination in society. Originating during the existence of the Veran Star Confederation and responsible for the polity's evolution into the Sternenstaat, the Fatherland Party has become one of the "three infallibilities" of the nation, with the other two being the concept of God and that of the ''Sternenkaiser''. With its direct predecessor being the Menschliche Souveränität Partei, the origins of the Vaterlandspartei are well defined within its source of ideologies including human supremacism, biological purism, and xenological domination stemming from the Confederation's nearly apocalyptic defeat during the First Human-Kizankai War. However, its ultimate origins can be traced to the ''Schwarze Schädel'', which was a criminal human supremacist organization founded after the war by Matthäus Wehner, a veteran. With the organization peddling drugs, weapons, and humans as per mass trafficking operations, it garnered enough profits to inevitably breach into the tumultuous political sphere of the post-war Confederation, evolving into the aforementioned MSP. The origins of the ''Staatsschutz'''' also appears at this time, with its own progenitor being the [[Schwarze Gruppe|''Schwarze Gruppe]]'' paramilitary organization. The true rise of the Fatherland Party was when Wehner declared its newfound identity after having the MSP attain a majority control of the government of the Veran Star Confederation. Upon his death, Dietrich Josten would take control, promulgating the formation of new paramilitary groups such as the [[Schutztruppen|''Schutztruppen]] and the ''Vaterlandsbande'''' to deal death blows to the political, sectarian violence that was brewing. Josten's control of the party cut all remaining ties to criminal and illicit activity, and instead aimed it at monopolizing all government services and industries of the Confederation in haste of a "national evolution". ''Work in progress. Etymology The origin of the party's colloquial name, Vaterlandspartei, is the organization's full name in Stadtverisch, Nationale Partei der Menschheit und des Vaterlandes. Wehner christened the reformed party such due to a surge of "nationalism" returning to the Confederation in the terms of human supremacy over the xenoi invaders and a need to restore the glory of the "Fatherland", or the original territory of the Confederation. However, after the formation of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat and the human victory in the Second Human-Kizankai War, this title's meaning shifted to a more general belief in human supremacy over all other alien races and the consideration of the Fatherland as being all worlds colonized by humanity. History Work in progress. Political programme Main article: Codex of the State The political programme of the Vaterlandspartei, ''contained within the Codex of the State public political document, is a list of goals and objectives for the Menschlicher Sternenstaat and the party to strive for or obtain. Consisting of multiple points and sub-points added over the nearly eight hundred years of the Staat's existence, it is considered to be the impetus to a variety of the actions that the Staat and party undertakes. Party composition ''Work in progress. Regional administration Work in progress. Membership In the modern day, seventy two billion citizens claim membership within the Vaterlandspartei out of a human population of around three hundred and sixty eight billion. Many members in the party are members of regional governments, the Staatsschutz, the Staatswehr, and the Nationales Verteidigungsamt. General membership The modern, general population of members of the Vaterlandspartei mainly consists of those within the middle and upper classes, including many prominent celebrities, scientists, and members of government. Most within these strata affiliate with local branches of the party, which are usually localized to regional culture and ethnic groups. Paramilitary and military membership A significant portion of the Staatsschutz are members of the party, with only a majority of non-party members being located within the Kampf-Staatsschutz (partly due to the presence of xenoi servicemen). In the Staatswehr, many prominent generals and admirals claim membership to the party, along with a dispersed amount of enlisted and junior officers. Student and youth membership Regardless of being within an academic structure or not, children are able to be immersed within the party's own political superstructure through being placed into the Zukunft des Vaterlandes ''(Fatherland's Future). Many children who find themselves members of the ZdV are often the offspring of party members and leaders, or are the sons and daughters of noble families who seek to grow greater affinities with the ''Vaterlandspartei. More often than not, teenagers who graduate from secondary school while within the ZdV are chosen for prestigious scholarship opportunities and a chance to join the party's student wing, in addition to having easier access to profitable military and paramilitary service. The student branch of the party, reserved for those within tertiary and collegiate education, is known as the National Federation of Scholars; this organization is similar to the ZdV in absorbing many children of party members, and has significant influences within host universities, colleges, et cetera. Members of the NFS are groomed by the party to be intellectual kingpins in their respective fields, and can include professors and lecturers within the organization's substructure as a means of further dispersing party ideology. During times of war, the ZdV and the NFS both face heavy militarization, with those in both being able to be rolled into service in defense from enemy forces during planetary invasions. Although seen as a last-ditch effort, paramilitary formations from the ZdV-NFS are expected to be folded into SS and NVa commands when applicable. Women membership The National Women's League was formed in response to the desire of placing further importance on the status of mothers and the "ideal female form" by the state, with the main impetus for such being that women are the fount of Humanity's creation and strength. The NWL emphasizes the maintenance of traditional values and social subservience to men and the state, while simultaneously supporting women in attaining alternative educations for the concepts of physical health, motherhood, and the nurture of local and national community. Most women who are members of this organization are often wives or daughters within families with strong ties to the party, with its most popular current members being the wives of the heads of the nation - Florentina Berninger—Kaulitz and Anneliese Ehrenberg. If the nation is in a state of war, women within the NWL are able to be offered positions that assist the war effort, which can range from attaining subsidized medical educations to assist in vast medical undertakings to full-fledged military enlistment or officer training. This is all, however, contingent on the context of their age and responsibilities (or lack thereof) of caring for their children. Party Symbols The most iconic of the Vaterlandspartei's symbols is the[[Zentrumband| Zentrumband]], which is effectively omnipresent amongst the Menschlicher Sternenstaat's regalia and icons. Representing the crossing of fates for all of humanity and expansion in all directions in the terms of both the country's territory and humanity's knowledge, it is commonly inflated in reputation to being the graphic representation of the nation. Another iconic symbol of the party is its flag, which is synonymous with the flag of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat itself. Work in progress. Ranks and rank insignia Work in progress. Slogans and songs Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Vaterlandspartei Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Veran Star Confederation Category:Politics Category:Political party